What a Curious Meeting
by smile7499
Summary: Poor James. Poor Sirius. Not even in Hogwarts yet, and they're already getting into trouble. But it's not their fault, honest. They really don't know where they are or why. Maybe the question should be WHEN. Written with OoP facts.
1. Default Chapter

Title: What a Curious Meeting (01)  
  
Author name: Smile7499  
  
Author email: demonkitty334@aol.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Keywords: time travel james sirius harry  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
Summary: Poor James. Poor Sirius. Not even in Hogwarts yet, and they're already getting into trouble. But it's not their fault, honest. They really don't know where they are, why they are where they are, or any of the other details. Can they triumph? Can Sirius stop being such an idiot? Well, you must read, of course, to find out!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Wow. You actually want to read this after that terrible summary? Thanks!  
  
I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with this, or if i want to at all. It's just in reaction to me saying "Gee, I could do something much better than this fanfic I'm reading!"  
  
Well, I hope I did actually do something better. And please excuse my American-isms. I tried really hard to make this sound less American like, but I might have failed.  
  
Contact me at:  
  
email: Demonkitty334@aol.com  
  
im: demonkitty334  
  
~*~  
  
James Potter kicked his long time friend Sirius Black squarely in the shin.  
  
"What didja do that for?!" The taller boy screamed, at an admittedly high pitch. He turned his attention away from the promising looking garbage can, and glared at his friend.  
  
James stared at his friend for a moment, before walking again. "Look, Sirius, let's try to get to the train before your 'overactive' curiosity delays us any more!"  
  
The other boy, limping slightly, pouted at his friend. "Now that's not fair! You know that my mummy says I just get distracted easily! Ooh, look, chips!" He turned back to the greasy vendor, but before he could get anywhere, his friend pulled him back.  
  
"Sirius! We have to get on that train! Think about it, if we don't, all these dungbombs will just go to waste!" He shifted his bag uncomfortably and walked on, dragging his friend by the collar behind him. "And you're attracting the muggles' attention!"  
  
This continued for some time until the two boys, now very much one chain, came to their destination. Sirius pushed James off his collar, and looked admiringly at the dirty wall sign. "Between platforms nine and ten, is 9 ¾! Oh, ye of infamy!" He turned to James. "James, do you realize that once we enter here, we will finally be real Hogwarts students?! I don't know if I can do it! I think I need more time being a dumb uneducated part of the angry mass!"  
  
"Come on Sirius," James said sharply. "We'll be fine. I mean, our parents are already through that gate. We'll go in together!"  
  
The two boys clapped hands for a moment before reeling away. They stared at each other uncomfortably, before grasping hands again, and wincing slightly. Slowly, they began to walk to the barrier, Sirius still limping slightly on his left. But after a moment, they hit the barrier.  
  
James smiled cheekily at Sirius. "See? We're fine!"  
  
"I dunno," Sirius countered. "Is it...supposed to take this long to get through?"  
  
James glared at him. "What? I thought that you were just holding us up!"  
  
"No way," the taller boy corrected. "This is something freaky on its own."  
  
"I'd say so," said James, nodding his head.  
  
A few moments later, the boys were deposited back on the ground in a clumsy heap. "Oof," said James, pushing Sirius off his legs.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "What happened to your 'graceful as a cat' metaphor you used yesterday?!"  
  
By this time, James had managed to get up, and was now wiping his trousers sloppily with his hand. "That was yesterday," he said sorely. "Today I'm more graceful like an elephant."  
  
Sirius snorted in response, and began to pick bits of twigs out of his hair. "Huh? Twigs? Sure, we know the muggles are crazy, but who puts a tree in a train station?!"  
  
James elbowed Sirius sharply in the side. "Don't be an ass! We're not at the train station anymore!"  
  
Sigh. "Well then where are we?!" Sirius was beginning to become hysterical.  
  
"Stop worrying Sirius," James said soothingly. "We're at Godric's Hollow, I can tell by the trees. I bet my Mum and Dad are already home. They'll....find some way for us to get to Hogwarts!" With that, James adjusted the bag on his bag and started walking along the woody area to his home. Sirius gave a frantic squeak and ran after James, trying to convince himself that he hadn't just squealed like a girl.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, sure, 'stop worrying Sirius!' 'We're at Godric's Hollow, Sirius!' Well, what happened to your cocky attitude now?" Sirius panted as he continued to walk up a large hill.  
  
James glared again at Sirius, for the second time of the day. "It must have gotten fed up with you about an hour ago!" He continued to trudge on. "Look! Are my eyes deceiving me? Sirius, do you see it too?"  
  
Sirius looked straight ahead. "Yeah, I see it. A bloody great house. Looks kinda like yours, mate."  
  
"'Cept it's not mine. Come on, we'll go and find out. Maybe my parents decided to try something new for a while." He grabbed Sirius' sleeve and pulled him along.  
  
At least, he attempted to pull him along, until he hit a solid wall. That happened to be invisible. And even more baffling was that the wall seemed to hold a grudge against James. Sirius was easily able to pass through, and took the opportunity to taunt James about this fact.  
  
"Ha ha! Look who can get through! Look who can't! Nyah nyah!" Sirius began to contort his face into several mocking poses.  
  
"Shut up Sirius! Or maybe your face will get stuck that way!" James stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I don't think so! Besides, even with my face like this," he stuck his finger in his mouth and closed an eye, "I still look better than you!"  
  
James' face screwed in fury and red blotches covered his face. But before he could respond, another voice interrupted him.  
  
"Stay where you are!" a wand was extended from a shadowy bush. "You have triggered my wards, and the Aurors will be here any minute! Just....surrender now and neither of you will be hurt!"  
  
James' fury doubled at this remark. "Wards? This is my house! Or at least where my house should be! How dare you block me! Why does Sirius get to come in and not me?!"  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. Still gripping his wand, though a look of relief passed his face when he saw how young the intruders truly were. "Your house? This is my house, I assure you. I hold the deed, and you may see it, if you are so set on being sure."  
  
Sirius was the one to respond this time. "Look, whoever you are, this is definitely James' home. I've been here tons of times. See, I trapped James in that tree last year," he pointed to a large barren tree in the distance, and screwed a face. "Though it seems a bit worse for the wear," he turned to his friend. "James, what do you Potters do to your plant life?!" He turned to the man, and gave him his most menacing stare, which was not hard as the man was only a few inches taller than the 11 year old boy himself. "What a curious scar, you've got there, mate!"  
  
The man threw his wand down in annoyance. "What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Of course, that was when the Aurors arrived, and all hell broke loose. 


	2. 2

Discalimer: don't own a thing.

A/n: Tyna reminded me about this fic, and I'm very glad about that, because I rather like how it all turned out, except for the last conversation, which wrote itself, and I had no say in anyway.  I've given up on sticking to a time travel theory, because I couldn't make it work, but I'll make some semblance of sense at the end, there are another 2 chapters, probably. 

Note: set with OoP facts               

~*~

Six Aurors apperated onto the grounds no less than three minutes after the alarm went off, as they were instructed to do.  The three minutes were indeed a considerable amount of time when defending someone's life, but even the great Harry Potter's safety could not inspire miracles.

When they came, they found an exacerbated Mr. Potter arguing with two school age boys.

"Have you two been living in a cave or something?!"  He was pointing a wand at one boy, and holding the other back by the forehead, using the palm of his hand.

"Honestly, man, let me into my house!" the first boy screamed.

Nymphadora Tonks coughed loudly.  Today her hair was in brown ringlets that looked more than a little frizzy. "Wotcher, Harry!  We had an alarm?"

"Oh, hullo Tonks," Harry gave a wave with his wand before quickly raising it back to eye level of the boy.  "It was just my wards, you know.  These two just wanted to visit, I guess.  They seem harmless enough, nothing I can't handle."

The two boys loudly protested their unfair label.

"Well, if you say so, Harry.  You know, we're available if you need us."

"Of course, Tonks, of course.  Nice to see you all again.  Good day!"  He gave a friendly wave to the other five Aurors.  They stared blankly at him; he stared back.  "Well….shouldn't you be going?  Doing, erm, Ministry stuff?"

"Right, right!" they all chorused at once.  Tonks gave Harry a small smile and a quick "nice to see you, Harry!" before apperating along with the rest of the Aurors.

The boy under Harry's hand sniggered a bit.  "Ooooh!  Who's she?"  He winked to the other boy.

Harry gave an angry glance at the boy.  "She's a friend, for god's sake!  What, are all young boys hormonal idiots?" the two boys glanced at each other and again sniggered.  "Oh, come on inside, we obviously aren't getting anywhere out here," he waved his wand at the second boy "and you can come too."

"Gee, thanks for the invitation," he growled.

"You can come past the wards now, you idiot," Harry said, clearly aggravated.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, and the other boy poked him in the side.

"C'mon," said Harry as he began to walk back to the house, "I guess I can't get rid of you two.  And I'm rather surprised that you," he said pointing to the boy who had previously been under his hand, "were able to get past my wards."

"I'm just special like that," the boy said nodding.  "But you must be a really big man, I mean, even compared to me!" the other boy coughed and elbowed him.  "I mean, having Aurors at your call!  Man, high Ministry officials get that much security!  Who _are you?"_

The other boy gaped at him, while Harry laughed.  "You boys must be idiots."

"We're not idiots!" protested the boy who had spoken before, "I happen to come from a long line of very evil people!"

Harry laughed again.  "Is that so?  And which line would that be?"

The boy puffed up his chest.  "I am Sirius, of the noble Black family!"  The other boy began to laugh at the idea of "noble" and "Black family" being in the same sentence.  But obviously, Harry did not find it amusing.

He whipped Sirius around, and held his wand mere inches from his face.  "Do you think you're being funny, eh?  You little punk, I suppose you can't even appreciate any sort of history.  Well, I don't think it's funny in the least."

"Look, man, I'm sorry for whatever I said, but seriously," he didn't even pause to appreciate the pun, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Sirius Black would be an old man by now.  You should really check your facts," he turned to the other boy.  "And you!  Who are you today?  Hmmm?!"

He gave a small glance at Sirius and set his eyes into slits.  "James Potter."

This in turn caused Harry to set his eyes into slits himself.  "This isn't funny.  Both of you," he pushed the boys in front of him and poked them both in the back with his wand successively.  "Walk."

Harry was leading the boys by the tip of his wand.  He sat down at a long table and directed the boys to do the same.  "So let me get this straight.  You claim to be to be Sirius Black and James Potter.  You two really must be idiots unless you have some explanation to give me." 

"Oh! We _do_ have an explanation to give don't we?" said Sirius incredulously.

"That's right!" said James, "I mean that's why we came here.  We were trying to get to Hogwarts.  But when we went to the barrier at platform and ¾ we kind of… got stuck."

Harry looked at the two boys.  "You want me to believe that one minute you're at Kings Cross station and then next minute you're here?"

James started off.  "Well, it didn't really happen like that.  We actually poofed-" he was interrupted By Sirius.

"'Poofed?' James, We didn't 'poof.'  We appeared.  The barrier kind of didn't work.  It wouldn't let us through.still leading the bi around. " "

Harry still seemed angry.  "Even if you say that barrier didn't let you through to the train station, you still managed to get here somehow."

James' face was getting red. "Look man, won't you leave us alone, please?  We don't know how we got here. Why do you have to keep asking us questions?"

Harry grabbed James by the shoulder and spun him around. "You two obviously don't appreciate the kind of situation that you are in.  You could be trying kill me.  I could have sent you two with back with the Aurors, and then you'd have to deal with the Ministry.  So be glad _I'm the one asking questions and not an Auror."_

Sirius spun around to.  "Man, did anyone ever tell you that you've got problems communicating with people?  You need to be nice to people to get results," Harry grumbled, "And what I really wanna know is, where are we?  I mean, this looks like James' house, But it's not.  But that tree, that's James' tree, Even if it does a look a bit older than it used to. But that can't be.  Oh, man, James, I think I'm having a brain bust."

James grabbed hold of Sirius' shoulders and shook.  Sirius sighed in relief and slumped back into his chair.

Harry looked inquisitively from one boy to the other.  "Okay.  Let's try this out, you're Sirius Black and James Potter.  You somehow disappeared from Kings Cross and appeared here," here he paused, thinking, and counting on fingers.  James and Sirius sniggered again.  It was really starting to get on Harry's nerves, "about forty years later.  Is this making any sense to you?"

"Woah woah woah, man.  How did those forty years factor in?" James asked, surprised.

Harry gave the two boys a rueful smile.  "It's not the sixties anymore, boys."

"Then when?"

"It's September 1st 2006."

Both boys turned to each other and gasped.  "We're old!" cried Sirius.

"We're almost fifty!" sobbed James.

Sirius suddenly stopped with a moment of clarity.  "What happened?"

Harry sat at the end of the table, watching the two boys increasing uncomfortably.  "Erm.  You know what?  I have no idea."

James wiped an eye with his sleeve.  "Thanks for that fact. Like we didn't already know.  Let's face it, you're a rather clueless adult."

This comment cheered up Sirius a bit too.

Harry sighed.  "I'm contacting Dumbledore.  With any luck, the students won't be at Hogwarts yet, and he'll be in his office."  He stood up and threw some powder into the fire.  Sticking his head into the flames, he yelled, "Albus Dumbledore's office!"

James and Sirius were only left with the tempting view of Harry's backside.  Sirius looked at James, silently pleading, but James firmly shook his head.  Obviously disappointed, Sirius slowly put the dungbombs back into his bag that he had quietly taken out a minute before.

A few moments later, Harry turned back around through the flames and looked pointedly at the two boys, though with a bit of a comical effect, with ashes covering his straight nose and cheeks.  "Professor Dumbledore says that we should come see him.  Come along!  Through the fireplace, and don't you _dare_ try anything funny."

Sirius shook his head sadly.  "Man, you have no sense of fun."  He walked through the flames, James pulling on his shirt.

When they entered the room, James and Sirius gasped.  They had never seen any space filled with so much…. "Junk," James said out loud, pausing to peer into a foamy white globe with an ancient language written on it.

Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair next to the fire.  He had charmed some chairs around the fire, and was sitting pleasantly on a large leather reading chair in green leather, sucking on a candy.  "So!" he exclaimed at once, "Harry tells me that he's had some visitors.  James Potter and Sirius Black.  So nice to see you again!"

James smiled politely, sitting in a rich red armchair next to Sirius.  "But Sir, I don't think we've ever met you."

"Nonsense, boy!  According to Harry here, you were trying to get to Platform 9 ¾.  Do you think you _never made it to Hogwarts?"  He laughed genially._

Sirius gaped at him.  "What do you mean?"

"Let me see," Dumbledore began, fingering another candy, "If my memory serves me right, you two boys were found standing on Platform 9 ¾, on September 1st, 1969, five minutes before the train left.  You met with your parents, who directed you onto the train.  All the while you were a bit disoriented, but physically unharmed.  According to later accounts, you were actually mugged on the way into the platform, and the culprit stole some of your dungbombs," he nodded to the bag next to Sirius' feet.  "James' parents owled Madam Pomphrey after you left, to tell her to keep watch of any abnormal behavior from you two.  And that's quite that."

"So...this never happened?" asked James.

"Yes.  Quite convenient, isn't it?  We don't want to go around ruining the space-time continuum, do we?"  James and Sirius vehemently shook their heads.  "No, of course not," Dumbledore said, smiling.  "I hate to be rude, but under these conditions, would you mind taking a dose of Veritaserum?"

"Well…" Sirius began, but on second thought decided not to continue, and begrudgingly took the dose, along with James.

"So," Dumbledore started, "Who are you two?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius supplied.

"And James Potter," James added.  "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Well!" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, "It indeed is true!  Harry, it looks like we have some visitors from the past!"

"But Professor!" began Harry, "How can we be sure?  There are ways to circumvent Veritaserum.  How do we know that they're really who they claim to be?  You know as well as I do that if a person believes what they are saying under the influence of Veritaserum, they say it, even if it's not true."

Dumbledore sighed.  "Harry, I'm afraid that years of worry have made you paranoid." James and Sirius overtly nodded their heads at this comment.  "If someone was indeed trying to kill you, why would they take the form of an eleven year old boy?"

Harry shrugged helplessly.  "Maybe they were trying to…throw me off guard?"

"No, I don't think so, Harry.  There are few people who would go to these extremes just to have a chance to kill you."

James and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.  From the sound of this conversation, it probably would have been better said without them in the room. But that had not happened.

Sirius raised his hand.  "I have a question."

Dumbledore turned to him.  "Yes?"

"Why does Harry have people trying to kill him?  Are you a spy, man?  Like, running around the world, working for Professor Dumbledore to steal ancient mystical artifacts and beat up evil geniuses who want to destroy the rain forest, fighting for Peace and Love?"

Harry gave Sirius a queer look.  James sighed.  "Man, I don't think he's a spy.  He's too skinny.  Maybe he's a rock star, and a crazed fan is trying to kill him and turn his skin into a tie."  He paused for a moment, appreciating the looks from Sirius, Harry, and even Professor Dumbledore.  "I read about it in a magazine once, you know."

"Erm.  No, I'm not a spy.  Nor a rock star." Harry said this slightly wistfully.

"Though," Dumbledore added, "He does a rousing rendition of 'He's a Jolly Good Fellow!'  I was quite moved by it myself."

Harry blushed, cursing under his breath.

Dumbledore gave the two boys a hard look.  "Well, it really is only fair if we explain some things to you."  Harry loudly sighed.  Dumbledore gave him a sharp look.  "Well, would you like to explain, then?"

He gestured helplessly.  "I suppose so.  Er.  I defeated Voldemort a few years ago for the second time, making me pretty much the savior of the human race."

"Savior?" James said lightly, "isn't that a little much now, Mr. Egotistical?"

"Who's Voldemort?" Sirius asked, ignoring James and Harry, who were staring at each other with deep contempt.

"A very evil wizard, Mr. Black," Dumbledore supplied, "who wanted to kill all muggles and muggle borns, because he felt they were an 'inferior' race.  He and his followers killed many, many people," Dumbledore's eyes met with Harry's for a moment, filled with sadness.   "Before he finally was defeated by Harry in his seventh year.  And because of that, Harry is still occasionally targeted by some of Voldemort's followers who were not arrested."

"Bitter, you see," Harry added, "that _they_ lost.  They think that by sending me a flesh-eating garbage pail, it'll make them feel better."  He held up a hand, where a long pale scar was visible.  James and Sirius sniggered, but both internally agreed that it wasn't as impressive as the doohickey on Harry's forehead.

"Sounds like my mother," Sirius said gloomily.

James glared at Sirius.  Did he think that helped their case at all?  "But we're not trying to kill you!  We like muggles, they're grand!  We love the Beatles and nudie magazines!" James exclaimed.

"Of course not, dear boy!  Only that your appearance here has obviously caused Harry some alarm," Dumbledore explained.

"Why?" James asked.

Sirius' eyes widened.  "Do you…know us?  Well, not 'us,' us, but _old_, fiftyish us, with gray hair and a potbelly and…old?!"

"I," Harry began, his eyes growing white, "I, did.  At least, I knew you, Sirius Black."

"Am I graying?  Fat?  Senile?!"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed at once, "Didn't you listen?!  He used…the past tense."

The color drained from the boy's square, shining face, drastically contrasting with his shaggy back hair.  "Am I….dead?"

The room was silent.  James turned his head away when Sirius tried to catch his eyesight, though he could see a look of deep surprise on his friend's face from a reflection on a nearby globe.  Dumbledore was the first to speak.  "Time is the destroyer of age, and the creator of history, Mr. Black.  I am sorry to say that you are indeed part of both."

James stared at the fireplace.  "If Sirius is…dead.  Where am I?"

Harry stared at the boy in shock.  "I am sorry, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, but stopped when he saw James' face.

"No!  No, don't tell me that we get thrown into this sick, messed up future, and we don't even get to live to be old and gray and fat, yelling about the good times and complaining of rheumatism!  You can't tell me that I died, not even living a life, having a family!  No!"

"You had a life.  A happy, noble life.  And a family."  Dumbledore looked to Harry for confirmation.  Harry had turned away.  "You can't feel that your life was a waste.  In fact, both you and Sirius lead exemplary lives.  You had friends, family.  You had…a son."

James seemed to brighten up a bit at this news.  "Did I now!  Did he like to play pranks?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose we can't all be perfect.  Did he play Quidditch?"

"Yes, seeker, actually, and quite good.  Played a season of professional, but that wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life."

"Then what did he do?"

Dumbledore smiled at this.  "Oh, he lives off his trust fund and his fame.  He likes to do nothing, and he actually excels at it.  Apparently he also has a book deal in the works."  Harry scowled at the window.

"Present tense!" Sirius gleefully observed.

"He seems like an okay guy," James observed, "I might like to meet him."

"But my dear boy!" Dumbledore said, putting another candy in his mouth, "you already have!"  His eyes twinkled happily as he caught Harry's green ones.  Harry had finally turned back into the conversation and was looking at Dumbledore with a look of shock, relief and anger, mixed together.  Sirius mistakenly thought they were having a moment, and observed the two for a second, before making a realization.

"James," Sirius breathed at last, the color finally returning slowly to his face, "man, he has your hair!"

The young boy looked at Harry's face and saw his own straight nose, narrow jaw, and thick, bold eyebrows, which were shot up in surprise.  "You mean….I'm a father?  I'm _his father?"  He let the statement sit in the room for a minute, and then suddenly jumped up from his seat and hugged Harry._

Harry looked at the boy in his arms.  Turning to Professor Dumbledore helplessly, he said, "Sir, when I used to imagine meeting my father, he wasn't an eleven year old boy!"

Dumbledore gave Harry a long look.  "Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Stop being so damn picky."

Harry sighed.  He looked down at the boy who was still hugging him.  He _was his father, after all.  Even if, even if…._

"Oh man!" Sirius exclaimed, "stop thinking about it so much, or your brain will explode!"

Harry nodded, and hugged the boy back.  His father.

~*~

Review, damnit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What a Curious Meeting (Chapter 03)  
**Author Name:** Smile7499  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF. Written between Goblet of Fire and Order of Phoenix.  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**Era:** Multiple Eras  
**Main Character(s):** H, James, SB  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** Poor Harry Potter. You'd think a guy like him could catch a break once in a while. Instead, he's forced to babysit his future father and godfather and make sure they don't do something really stupid. Like erase their past or destroy all of history. So why is Harry beginning to actually enjoy these two characters?  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** I haven't updated in a while. I feel a bit justified, since I have about twenty readers, that I can take my sweet time and write something I'm moderately proud about.

Thanks to Tuna who bothered me about this fic, and to everyone else who might have commented or reviewed.

**NOTE:** At the end of the chapter are stand alone descriptions of our protagonists. I feel myself falling into this predictable pattern of "dialogue, tag, action sentence, dialogue, tag, action sentence," so I wanted to try something different. Please read them, and tell me what you think (especially physically how you imagined them).

* * *

"James?" Sirius said quietly, "James, man what are you doing?"

James put down a photo of Harry smiling with a large owl perched on his shoulder and punched Sirius in the arm. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm inspecting Harry!"

"Errrr. Why?"

"Because maybe I'll be able to figure out who I did it," James looked at Sirius conspiratorially and gave a few winks, "with. Maybe it was that Bones girl, you know the one who lived down the street from you," James hypothesized while gesturing what he considered to be said girl's ample chest.

Sirius shook his head. "Doubt it. Sorry man, but you just aren't that suave. Hey, for all we know, you know you just picked some random gorilla muggle off the street and mated with her in a really boring way that Playboy wouldn't print."

James hit Sirius in the head, rising to his feet in anger. "Sirius! Stop talking about my future wife like that!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Wife?"

James shrugged his shoulders, looking off to the side to look back into the kitchen where Harry was making lunch. "I dunno. It just doesn't seem right to not go all in with the relationship, you know?"

"Man," Sirius sighed, "we are living in an age of a potentially great revolution, open your eyes."

"Yeah," James added sulking, "but will we ever get back there?"

"I dunno," Sirius admitted, looking at his feet. "But before we go, we have to write down some of the Quidditch World Cup victories. Think of all the money we could scam out of Ludo!"

"Sirius," James added, sitting down as Harry came in, "you're an evil genius."

Harry gave them both a look that attempted to hide his interest with disgust. "If you guys destroy the definition of reality with some prank, you're really going to regret it wallowing in non-existence."

James ducked under him and grabbed a sandwich from the tray in Harry's hand. "Jeez, you sound like my father!"

"..." Harry opened up his mouth attempting to speak, thought better of it, sat down and shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

"That came out wrong," Sirius amended for his friend. Harry snorted and went back to his sandwich, smiling slightly.

"Harry?" a voice called from the kitchen, "you left your door open, so I thought I could come in."

Harry looked at his sandwich in confusion, his black eyebrows knotting together and creasing, wrinkling his scar. His eyes widened and he stood up and jumped over the table, vaulting to the doorway. "Professor Lupin!" he said in surprise as the man walked in, "I completely forget you were coming!"

Sirius and James looked at each other in confusion, dropped their sandwiches and turned around to look at the two men.

"Really Harry, I'm not your teacher any more! Well," Remus said as he took note of two heads bobbling up from large-backed chairs, "I daresay that you were preoccupied with your guests. It's really no problem, I'll just...erg!" he said in physical surprise as his face suddenly turned pale and sweaty. "James?" The boy's head had slipped around the side of the chair.

Nodding his head in resignation, Harry added, "and Sirius too."

The two boys looked at the adults' faces. "Err. Do we know him?"

Harry looked at Remus and noted the looks of confusion and hurt that spread across his face. Harry scratched the bottom of his nose and thought quietly for a moment.

"I think," he began with an air of knowledge that he hoped he could carry, "these two haven't met you yet, Remus." There, he had said "Remus", trying out the word. It felt odd. "They have just come from Kings Cross station on September 1, 1969."

Remus nodded. "Yes, they would be there, but that doesn't make any sense..."

"At 10:30 in the morning. They have yet to board the train." At this point, Harry had turned to Remus and was completely ignoring the two boys.

"Ah. Well, then that's quite a time paradox. What a pity, I would have liked for different circumstances..." He sighed gently, then an idea seemed to pass over his eyes and his head shot up. "Harry, are you sure it is wise to be talking like this in front of these two?"

Harry gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "They're a lost cause anyway. Come into the kitchen, I'd like to talk to you in private."

Remus' eyes lingered on the two boys before he followed Harry into the kitchen.

Harry closed the French door to the kitchen and let out a large sigh. "I can't stand another minute of this."

"I don't think you're realizing the point here. You are able to meet your father, an amazing person. So what if he is young? Essentially, he is still the man that died for you, because he _loved_ you."

"It's just not right. It's not fair for anyone to become attached to these people. It doesn't honor either of their memories to replace them with these children. People change as they grow up and that's not my father."

Remus sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Harry, you were always very determined as a child, and now you have become a proud and confident adult. But you still let your stubbornness blind you. You may not choose to take this opportunity, but I am."

"Fine," Harry sniffed, looking down his nose. "Soon enough you'll find their immaturity grating on your sanity."

Remus shrugged. "It's a sacrifice I'll have to make." He went over to the French doors and turned the knob, ready to push it open.

"Wait!" Harry called, "I can't let you go out there alone!" Remus gave him an appraising smile and they went back into the parlor.

* * *

Harry was a shorter man, standing only a few inches taller than the eleven year old Sirius, though, to be fair, Sirius was a bit tall for his age. Harry had messy black hair that fell to ears and then stopped, as if someone had messily cut it under a bowl. Harry had once been told that the look made him look edgy, but Hermione was just trying to be polite. He had a straight, long nose and wide nostrils that flared when someone mentioned his fame or when he couldn't get out of his bill because of his celebrity. His face was narrow and slightly feminine, and every morning Harry religiously shaved. His cheeks were full as were his lips, which were often chapped. His face had a natural shine and his eyes seemed to take up his whole forehead, except for his large eyebrows that moved effortlessly with Harry's full range of expressions.

Sirius was a taller boy, big and broad like a barrel. He had shaggy black hair which he had to defend every four months so that his mother wouldn't cut it off. He liked that he could look through it while glaring. The boy had a large, square face and small features. He had a round, curved nose and an open mouth. His gray eyes were already framed by small creases, and his eyebrows were tamed and even, waggling as he talked.

James was a shorter boy. He had a full, long face covered in a sprinkling of brown freckles. He had dark black eyes and thick black eyebrows, his most striking feature. When his hair was wet and not controlled by the conservative hairstyle that his mother demanded of him, his eyes seemed to meld into his hair. He had prickled pink shallow cheeks, broad lips and a skinny tongue, which he whipped about in his mouth as he spoke. His nose was straight and seemed to move as his mouth turned up or down. His shoulders curved and his upper arms were strong.

* * *

Read and Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** What a Curious Meeting (Chapter 04 - 4)  
**Author Name:** Smile7499  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF. Written between Goblet of Fire and Order of Phoenix.  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**Era:** Multiple Eras  
**Main Character(s):** H, James, SB  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** If Harry could only have a quiet minute alone, he might be able to sort this whole time travel eleven year old father thing out.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** And I'm back after possibly more than a year.  
I'm a terrible person, because my beta-love QuidditchWitch had this edited months ago, but because I am a lazy bum I didn't do anything with it.

There is a reference to one of my new favorite fandoms in here, so a cookie if someone gets it. There's also a really obscure quote in here, and if someone gets that, they get a whole plate of cookies.

**Where we last left off**, in case you can't remember something from a year ago, Harry, James and Sirius have just come back from Dumbledore's office after a somewhat touching, somewhat akward father-son reunion.

* * *

The soft chiming of the front door wards was Harry's first indication that he had another caller. Luckily he could actually _hear_ the warning this time, as Sirius and James had finally silenced themselves conveniently before his caller arrived. Threats of babysitting blast-ended skrewts had a tendency to quiet even the loudest of mouths. He turned away from the two boys, the broken sofa and the now gurgling lamp and went to the door.

He opened it gingerly, wary of any other surprises. Yet he was disappointed again as he found himself face to face with thin air. He stepped over the doorway and out to the yard, turning around and surveying the house. Quickly, though not quickly enough for his full comfort, he found a light blonde head standing behind the door, scratching at his open shutters.

"Luna?" he asked lightly, walking back towards the house and the open door. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her inside the house and quickly shutting the door. "Sorry, now might not be the best time."

"Are you stressed?" she said with concern. Her wide eyes quickly scanned him up and down, never blinking. Her light hair was still a bit tangled around the shoulders, but she was wearing a blue robe with dancing stars on it that Harry couldn't help but notice made her look quite pretty in the evening light. "I told you to charm those shutters; you've probably got a gorlack infestation around them, and gorlacks have a tendency to really make people a bit high-strung." Luna had a strange quality of talking that was singing more than anything else he could describe, and because of that, people never really listened to her. It was a shame, Harry thought to himself, because she had a tendency to say things that no one else would.

"A bit stressed, but really, I'm fine." He looked up and down her once again, and then checked the clock. "Sorry, did I forget something?"

"Oh no," she said in her airy voice again, "I need you to do something for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I've got guests at the moment, though if you'd take a rain check, I'm sure we can find some more mutually agreeable time for me to do something for you. Or more to the point, to you." He grinned lightly, and Luna responded with a sweet sort of half-grin.

"Oh no, nothing like that. This is business. You're tomorrow's front page headline, Harry, and I was wondering if I could get an interview."

* * *

On one of the rare occasions that a reporter was granted an interview with the notoriously private Deputy Head of the Department of Mysteries, the reporter in question found herself in somewhat of a bind.

Just because Hermione Granger had agreed to be interviewed, didn't mean that she'd actually _say_ anything.

She was twenty minutes into her interview and the best that she had gotten out of the woman was that the offices of the Department of Mysteries had recently had new carpets put in a rather nice shade of deep maroon. "So, Ms. Granger, back when you and several of your classmates, including Harry Potter, first invaded the Department of Mysteries, it was reported that your husband was attacked by what could only be described by witnesses as 'something angry with tentacles.' Since your appointment in the Department of Mysteries, have you done anything with these alleged beasts?"

"No comment."

"During that event, it was also recorded that one Sirius Black died when he 'fell through an ancient gate.' What exactly did he die from?"

"Unfortunately, I really can't say."

The situation was getting serious, and the reporter could see her article falling farther and farther back into the recesses of the paper. "Ms. Granger, as a friend of Harry Potter, how do you explain his history of dysfunctional relationships?"

"Well, he really can't help it, now can he?"

This had some potential. "How so?"

"Well, while everyone else was busy snogging and such as teenagers, he was busy fighting for his life. So it really doesn't come as a surprise to me that all Harry can think of when he gets a female caller is a conjugal visit."

It was the stuff of legends. No one knew what prompted her to say it, and Ms. Granger seemed to have said it in the clearest of minds. Not a moment afterwards, she smiled courteously and excused herself from the interview.

The reporter was given not only the front page article, but her own column to celebrate her _coup de gras _. It was quickly agreed upon that Ms. Granger would most likely never say anything as interesting again, and reporters simply stopped asking for interviews. Which, privately, suited Ms. Granger just fine. All that publicity nonsense really didn't help achieve the Department of Mystery's ultimate goal of world domination anyway.

* * *

"Front page?" Harry echoed hollowly. "Why? I haven't done anything particularly offensive lately…." He swept his hand to the left and directed Luna into the sitting room where he had left Sirius and James. He pointed towards the broken sofa, which he quickly fixed and sat down upon. James and Sirius were silent, though they seemed to be communicating through a secret system of timed blinks. Sirius batted his eyes several times and James gave a quick glance towards Luna before falling backwards into silent hysterics.

"Nothing offensive, Harry. The Quibber doesn't report scandals, only facts. It's going to be titled: 'Reclusive Millionaire', that would be you, Harry, 'Collecting Young Wards', that would be those two, I suppose," she said, as she indicated to James and Sirius, "'to help rid the Wizarding World of Evil.' Though it does sound fairly familiar…"

"Us? 'Young Wards'?" James inquired angrily.

"We're nobody's wards!" Sirius shot in quickly. "Well, except for our parents', of course."

"You've got it all wrong," Harry said crossly. Turning towards the boys, he whispered hoarsely, "You two be quiet or you'll be babysitting blast-ended skrewts for a month!"

"Sheesh," James said to Sirius loudly enough for both Harry and Luna to hear, "remind me to drop him on his head at an early age."

Sirius laughed and blinked five times, pausing for two seconds each time. James nodded.

"They're not my wards; they're just visiting for a while. Anyway, how'd you know they were here in the first place?"

"I've been watching your house." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You might have a gorlack infestation, you know."

Harry sighed. "Though your concern is heartwarming, could you do me a favor and maybe stop watching my home?"

"I suppose so, but when the gorlacks do burrow, I want to be here to see it."

"I'll owl you right away, of course." He got up and gently led Luna towards the door. He stopped at the front door. "Look, sorry about the article."

"It's all right, we'll just publish the other featured article, about the Department of Mystery's plans to take over the Muggle government with ill-designed voting ballots."

"Sounds interesting."

"Mmm, it should be. And Harry, do owl me whenever you'd like. Even if the gorlacks haven't hatched yet."

* * *

Please review, thanks! 


End file.
